


In memory of you

by Garroth_artist



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garroth_artist/pseuds/Garroth_artist
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	In memory of you

"This ends now, brother." A booming voice from a bald man echoes through the quiet ball room.

Another man with brunette hair stood in front of him, staying in a fighting stance while seeming to protect a smaller male behind him. 

"You seem to have forgotten you're in my realm now. You are weaker against me." The brunette exclaims.

"That might be true, but that won't stop me from using my gizmos!" The other man proceeds to throw something towards his brother, causing a big explosion and making the room filled with light.

Once the light died down, the brunette was laying against the wall with a crater above his head and blood in the middle from where he clearly hit. The smaller male he was trying to protect was thrown into the distance from the blast, coughing and shaking from the pain.

The bald man pulls out a strange gun, walking over to the man in pain and points a gun to his head. The weaker male looked up at his attacker, getting tears in his eyes from the fear of what will happen to him. Once the trigger was pulled, everything went black and all that could be heard was a cry for the man.

"STEVE!"

\---

A man sits up quickly in his bed, indigo eyes widen and slightly tanned body sweaty making his brown hair stick to his forehead. That dream rarely shows up but why does it even happen in the first place? The only people he sees are villagers and his best friend so he wasn't sure who the two guys from his dream were.

"Steve! Are you dressed yet!?" A female voice called from the other side of the bedroom door.

The man relaxed at the sound of his friend's voice, assuming she was the one that woke him up. "Sorry, sorry. I'm getting up right now!" He announces with a smile, standing from the bed. 

He heard her footsteps walk away from the door and that cues him to get dressed, putting on a teal v-neck shirt with short sleeves and dark blue jeans. He steps out of his room and rushes to the living room where he sees his ginger haired friend sitting on the couch looking bored half to death.

"I'm ready!" He informs, putting on his gray tennis-shoes and opening the chest next to the front door, pulling out an iron pick and a few food items. To day they were going mining which he was excited for since he really need more iron.

The ginger stands up from the sofa, sighing with a smile. "Finally, you are always so slow!"

Steve chuckles, actually agreeing with her, and steps out of his house with the girl following.

\---

Something strange was floating in the forest near Steve's house, seeming like a ball full of glitches and binary. Little specks kept flickering and numbers ran down through it faster than normal making the numbers just zip through. The ball begun to shake rapidly, stretching out as if someone was in it and slowly starting to tear apart. 

The tear was grabbed on both sides by tanned hands, ripping it with more force. Inside was total darkness and white eyes.


End file.
